1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for storing and dispensing fluids for use by an athlete and more particularly pertains to storing a quantity of fluid for use on the person of an athlete and for dispensing such fluid as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices of a large number of designs and configurations for storing liquid for one purpose or another is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices of a large number of designs and configurations for storing liquid for one purpose or another heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing liquids and dispensing it through devices of various configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,354 to Cohanfard a beverage-container and sipping assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,705 to Lynd discloses a bottle and drinking tube assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,927 to Hanzlik discloses a jogger's hand weight and water bottle for drinking.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,061 to Bound discloses the design of a combined helmet and beverage container supports.
In this respect, the apparatus for storing and dispensing fluids for use by an athlete according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a quantity of fluid for use on the person of an athlete and for dispensing such fluid as needed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for storing and dispensing fluids for use by an athlete which can be used for storing a quantity of fluid for use on the person of an athlete and for dispensing such fluid as needed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.